


Lithium

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantera nera [1]
Category: Diabolik
Genre: F/M, Sad, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Pensieri di Natasha Morgan. Personaggio apparso su "Il grande Diabolik 1-2009". Nel "Io sono Diabolik".





	Lithium

**Author's Note:**

> Song-fic su Lithium degli Evanescence.

Lithium 

Giuravano che Walter Dorian fosse tornato a Ghenf. Che il folle che aveva osato sfidare me, Natasha Morgan, avesse rimesso piede nel mio territorio dopo aver lasciato l’oriente. Non osavo crederci e, infatti, non era vero. 

Eppure un uomo con il suo stesso viso si è presentato davanti a me, ma non era un uomo comune. Dietro i suoi occhi grigi, come la lama dei suoi pugnali, si nasconde più una creatura della notte che semina morte a suo piacimento che un essere umano.

Diabolik... basta il suo nome per capire, la nera pantera che colpisce silenziosa. 

Dopo il nostro primo incontro, ritrovarlo per me è diventata un’ossessione. Sebbene sentissi… sperassi… che sarebbe tornato da me, alla fine.

Aspirò la sigaretta con il mio bocchino. Sdraiata qui sul letto mi dovrei sentire soddisfatta, ma, stasera, non ho bevuto abbastanza perché questo avvenga. Devo lasciarti andare, tu non mi ami. Ti ho avuto, ho posseduto il tuo corpo, le tue labbra.

Ora, però, ti sono solo d’intralcio. 

Non potrai mai diventare la leggenda che meriti di divenire finché rimarrai legato alla mia società.

Ho deciso, devo lasciarti andare. 

Chiuderò con il passato, in fondo per me la delinquenza era solo un gioco, un divertimento per dimostrare che non sono una donna comune, che la mia morale non è come quella degli altri. 

Ti comincio a spiegare il mio piano, tanto lo so che lì, al mio fianco, e non dormi, posso vedere i tuoi occhi, improvvisamente interessati all’idea di una sfida, saettare nel buio.

\---------------------- 

Dovrebbe essere un momento romantico. Siamo da soli sulla spiaggia, la mia villa nello sfondo, il mare che quasi mi lambisce la gonna e il fuoco che brucia. Stanotte hai preso le carte che m’interessavano da Bernardo Muller. Lo so che le hai lette, ma tu potevi farlo, gli altri no, ed infatti con goduria le vedo diventare cenere tra le fiamme. 

Mi guardi sorridendo, tu e io siamo uguali, o forse no, non lo saprò mai. In fondo, il tuo passato non è molto più allegro del mio, forse più insolito, ma tu sei unico. 

Sono fortunata, ho come l’impressione di essere privilegiata nel sapere i frammenti di ciò che eri. Una dura lezione, la sappiamo entrambi, mai fidarsi di nessuno e stanotte dovrai lasciarmi andare. Soprattutto dovrò “lasciarti” andare. 

Amici… non so se sappiamo cosa voglia dire questa parola, diciamo che non ci sarà rancore tra noi due. “… è un addio. Non ci rivedremo mai più… e non ci cercheremo. Quando decido di chiudere una storia è per sempre.  Senza rimpianti, senza guardarmi indietro”. 

Da te voglio solo un ultimo bacio, ma tu mi doni anche un bracciale. Lo indosserò sempre, in tua memoria.

\-------------- 

Ho passato anni con la musica malinconia della notte che ti incontrai. Ore a suonare la mia arpa, con i miei uomini più fedeli a vegliare su di me. Eppure, per il solo reato di averti amato, sto per morire Diabolik. Sto per precipitare con l’aereo. Il mio destino è segnato, ma voglio che il tuo nome resti in eterno nella memoria di tutti, voglio che la tua ombra faccia tremare i più coraggiosi, che tu possa diventare leggenda. Mentre l’aereo colpisce il mare il mio ultimo pensiero tra le lacrime è per te. 

“Questo è per te, Diabolik… Amore mio, fanne buon uso”.

 


End file.
